


hot singles in your area

by missydawnx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phone sex operator AU, Porn With Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missydawnx/pseuds/missydawnx
Summary: — Так она дала тебе левый номер?— Ага.— А оказалось, что это секс по телефону?— Ага.— И потом ты решил, что дрочка поможет твоему разбитому сердцу?— Ну, можно и так сказать.— А теперь ты заявляешь, что влюбился в своего оператора.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hot singles in your area](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207224) by [rire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rire/pseuds/rire). 

> FINALLY   
Альтернатива: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8540065

Лэнс настоящий эксперт по части свиданий. Типа, знаете, хоть он и был лишь на паре свиданий, все правила он давным-давно вычитал в книге. И он давно знаком с концепцией двадцати четырех часов, в течение которых нельзя звонить по полученному номеру после первого свидания. Потому что, ну, вы же не хотите показаться прилипалой? Вот и Лэнс тоже не хочет.

Но когда он уже час сидел на кровати с учебником на коленях и пристально всматривался в страницы, его посетила мысль, что скоро его взгляд прожжет дыру в книге. А по учебе он даже не продвинулся. Шелковые светлые волосы Наймы и фиолетовая помада, подчеркивающая ее фиолетовые глаза (может, это линзы?), продолжали всплывать в сознании Лэнса словно надоедливая музыка из рекламных роликов. Лэнс решает, что пришла пора действовать.

Он смотрит на часы. Семь часов вечера. Они познакомились примерно… в десять вечера на вечеринке прошлой ночью. По сути, они не были на свидании, так что он может слегка нарушить правила. Кроме того, он и так прождал почти двадцать один час. Собравшись с духом, одной рукой он берет телефон, а другой — полученную бумажку. И набирает.

Прошло несколько гудков, и он слышит, как бьется его собственное сердце. И потом…

— Привет, красавчик, — протягивает, возможно, самый сексуальный и страстный голос, который Лэнс когда-либо слышал. И это мужской голос. Это мужской голос, а Лэнс уже сидел весь красный, только услышав _два слова_.

Запоздало в его голове всплыла мысль о том, что это точно _не_ Найма. Тогда кто этот незнакомец? У Наймы уже был парень? Почему он думал, что Лэнс красавчик? Он был свингером? У мозга перегрузка, и Лэнс ничего не может ответить.

— Что такое? Ты язык проглотил?

Он даже не говорит какие-то непристойности, но этот низкий, хрипловатый голос точно из какого-то порно. Лэнс непроизвольно (очень мужественно и достойно) пищит (_не_ пищит, а издает удивленный звук).

— Нервничаешь? — на другом конце провода слышится сексуальное хихиканье. Когда хихиканье стало сексуальным? Ну, наверное, пять секунд назад, — Мило. Не волнуйся, я тебе помогу. Просто скинь данные своей кредитной карточки, и мы займемся делом.

Подождите-ка.

Данные кредитки?

— Эм, а кто ты? — заикаясь, спрашивает Лэнс.

— Этой ночью я буду тем, кем ты захочешь, — слетают с языка слова. Иисусе, да это точно незаконно. И у Лэнса небольшая проблема в трусах. Но сейчас есть куда большая проблема. Факт, что Лэнс позвонил не Найме, уже давным-давно очевиден. Становится очевидна нелепость того, насколько же неверным был этот номер.

— О Боже, — тихо говорит Лэнс, — Это секс по телефону?

На какой-то момент повисает тишина, потому что человек ему не отвечает. Когда он снова начинает говорить, его голос звучит немного раздраженно и сердито, — Мог бы сразу сказать, что ошибся номером. Так ты бы сэкономил нам обоим массу времени.

Лэнс не будет лгать, если скажет, что изменения в отношении этого парня к нему сбивают его с толку. Однако он должен добраться до истины, — Нет, нет, нет, я позвонил именно по тому номеру, что она мне написала, — и еще потом акцентирует внимание на этом, повторяя номер телефона вслух.

Незнакомец на том конце смеется, и это не так, как он смеялся раньше. Сейчас его смех звучит куда более искренним и приятным, — Чел, она дала тебе левый номер.

— Не _смейся_, — обижается Лэнс, хотя сейчас он совсем не против того, чтобы над ним смеялись. Незнакомец — этот оператор, — кажется, не замышляет что-то злое против него.

— Прости, но это довольно смешно. Как вообще можно дать кому-то телефон службы секса по телефону? Видимо, ты хорошенько ей на нервы подействовал.

Ладно, можно забыть про тот комментарий, что у этого человека нет злого умысла. Суровая правда из уст этого парня действует _Лэнсу_ на нервы. — Вообще-то нет, — его голос звучит слишком жалостливо даже для него самого, — Я был настоящим джентльменом все пять минут, что мы провели вместе.

— Да правда, — невозмутимо говорит парень, хотя в его голосе слышатся нотки смеха, — И все же, мне жаль, что та девушка так поступила с тобой, но нам пора закругляться. Нужно принимать клиентов.

— Нет, это мне жаль, — вздыхает Лэнс, облокачиваясь спиной о стену, — Я потратил твое время… А сейчас я пойду и буду жалеть себя, да. Хорошей ночи, эм…

_Я не узнал твоего имени_, хотел он сказать, но замолчал, чувствуя себя глупо и неловко. Хорошо, что он _не_ спросил. Такие чуваки просто так не говорят свои имена. Да еще это «хорошей ночи». Серьезно? Этот парень ведь собирался потратить лучшее время в своей жизни на каких-то незнакомцев по телефону. И на выкрикивание для них непристойных звуков. Отлично, Лэнс.

Обычно он более красноречивый. Просто что-то в голосе этого парня заставляет его нервничать.

— Кит, — говорит голос, а потом резко останавливается, словно он не хотел этого говорить, — Ага, ночи.

Резкий клик по ту сторону сообщил об окончании ужасно короткого разговора. Нет, стоп. Он имел в виду ужасного _и_ короткого разговора. Как говорится, что сделано, то сделано, надо думать, как дальше быть.

Так вот. Найма дала ему ненастоящий номер.

Помимо сарказма Кита, в животе у Лэнса образовалась пустая яма. Он объясняет свое состояние тем, что Найма ему нравилась, а он ей, как оказалось, совсем нет. Еще один день в жизни Лэнса. Было бы ложью сказать, что он не хотел с кем-нибудь перепихнуться, но он хотел намного большего, чем просто секс. Черт, он просто изголодался по любви и человеческому общению. Так устроен мир: все занимаются своими делами и ведут себя так, словно не плачут в одиночестве в своей комнате в три ночи. Или, по крайней мере, таким мир был для Лэнса. И он устал от него.

Он поднимается, идет к холодильнику и берет банку из упаковки с пивом. Открывает, делает глоток и включает радио.

_Еще один одинокий вечер_

_Так постоянно случается_

Он делает еще пару глотков.

_И этого никогда недостаточно для того_

_Чтобы залечить мои раны_*

Он выключает радио, допивает остатки и выкидывает банку на пол, пиная ее ногой. То есть, не сказать, что ему было настолько плохо. Просто… неужели действительно так сложно найти кого-нибудь? Может, он просто ищет не там. Может, он просто слишком традиционен в своих размышлениях о романтике.

Может, он слишком быстро закончил разговор с Китом.

Потому что когда он думает об этом, он находит слишком много совпадений. Если судьба заставила тебя позвонить в службу секса по телефону и услышать самый горячий голос во всей галактике, то возможно, это шанс, которым ты должен воспользоваться. Во всяком случае, безвыходных положений не бывает.

Прежде чем он успевает отговорить себя, он берет в руки телефон и нажимает на последний набранный номер.

— Привет, красавчик, — говорит Кит, и Лэнс не перестает вздрагивать даже зная, что это заученная и отрепетированная фраза.

— Привет, — говорит Лэнс. — Помнишь меня?

— Конечно, — говорит Кит густым и страстным голосом, — Как я могу забыть лучшую ночь в своей жизни?

Окей, он не знает, кто такой Лэнс.

— Это я, Лэнс, — снова пытается он, а потом вспоминает, что во время прошлого разговора он не называл своего имени, — Эм, парень с неправильным номером. Который от тебя узнал о том, что его отвергла девушка?

— Ох, — говорит Кит, и его голос заметно расслабляется. Он усмехается. — Что на этот раз? Если тебе нужно плечо поплакаться, то ты попал прямо по адресу. Но тебе все равно придется заплатить.

— Да, я знаю, — говорит Лэнс, зажимая телефон между плечом и ухом и роясь в рюкзаке, — Я тебя понял, — кредитка в руке, и он зачитывает цифры, попутно слушая, как Кит работает на клавиатуре.

— Все, спасибо, — говорит Кит, а затем прочищает горло, — Так о чем хочешь поговорить?

— Я позвонил тебе не для того, чтобы разговаривать о ней, — выпаливает Лэнс, — Я позвонил как… как клиент.

— … Да? — в голосе Кита слышны нотки удивления и заинтересованности. Или, может, это просто эго Лэнса так решило. А затем Кит снова переходит к тому, что Лэнс уже успел назвать _сексуальным голосом_, — Не буду лгать, я надеялся, что ты перезвонишь.

Лэнс сглатывает и понимает, что у него пересохло в горле.

— У тебя приятный голос, — сказал Кит, и Лэнс может услышать легкую ухмылку в его голосе, — И я уверен, что у тебя прекрасное тело. Скажи мне… что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал с тобой?

Лэнс вздрагивает. Он никогда особо не думал об этом. — Я не знаю, — признается он, — Все, что ты захочешь сделать со мной, — он перестает дышать и краснеет, не осознавая того, что он хотел этого, пока не сказал вслух.

— Мне нравится твой настрой, — говорит Кит, и Лэнс представляет, как губы Кита складываются в улыбку, — Ладно. Скажи мне, Лэнс, что на тебе надето?

— А… — Лэнс опускает взгляд вниз, желая, чтобы на нем было что-то, что было бы не стыдно описать, — Футболка и боксеры.

— Хорошо. Снимай все.

От внезапно появившихся властных ноток в голосе Кита у Лэнса подскочило сердце. Он быстро ставит телефон на громкую связь, кладет его рядом с собой на кровать, снимает футболку и, немного поколебавшись, снимает боксеры. Он ложится на кровать, чувствуя себя полностью голым. Типа, он и так голый, но он чувствует себя… обнаженным, и это чувство заставляет его краснеть.

— Блять, ты такой горячий, — выдыхает в телефон Кит, и Лэнс вздрагивает, позабыв о нервозности, — Ты очень красивый. Я прикасаюсь к тебе, прижимаюсь к тебе своим телом…

Пытаясь сосредоточиться на его словах, Лэнс нежно касается ладонью своей груди. Он закрывает глаза, и кожу от прикосновения начинает покалывать, когда он представляет другую руку, касающуюся его. С его губ срывается едва слышный стон. К удивлению Лэнса, Кит слышит это.

— Да, детка. Тебе хорошо?

Лэнс кивает, а потом вспоминает, что Кит не может его видеть, — Да.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты потрогал себя.

Есть что-то в голосе Кита, из-за чего его фразы звучат как команды. Лэнс опускает руку ниже и обхватывает член, всхлипывая.

— Блять, — говорит Кит хриплым голосом, и Лэнс дергается, — Ты даже не представляешь, какой ты горячий прямо сейчас.

Лэнс продолжает дрочить, увеличивая темп, и откидывает голову назад. Он представляет, что прямо сейчас Кит рядом с ним, представляет, как рука Кита, более сильная и грубая, чем его собственная, оборачивается вокруг его члена, и то, как он трет большим пальцем чувствительную щель. Его бедра подбрасывает, а пальцы ног сжимаются, когда он задыхается.

— Хороший мальчик, — мурлычет на ухо Кит, и Лэнс _стонет_, а его бедра потряхивает от прикосновений. Как похвала может звучать так развратно и _хорошо_? — Да, вот так. Ты такой хороший мальчик.

— Мнм… — хныкает Лэнс. Он уже готов кончить от одного невозможно эротического голоса, шепчущего комплименты ему на ухо.

— Чувствуешь себя хорошо?

— Д-да, — заикаясь, говорит Лэнс.

— Я знаю, как заставить тебя чувствовать себя еще лучше.

На пару секунд сердце Лэнса останавливается.

— У тебя есть смазка?

Лэнс подрывается и роется в ящике, пока не находит ее, — Да, есть, — говорит он, поудобнее садясь на кровать. Он кусает губу и немного неуклюже смазывает пальцы.

— Хорошо, — довольно говорит Кит, — Разведи ноги в стороны, сделай это для меня.

Раздвигая ноги, он всхлипывает.

— Ты такой красивый сейчас, — говорит Кит, понизив голос, — Я уже хочу трахнуть тебя. Тебе же это понравится, да?

— Боже, — стонет Лэнс, — Да… _Да_.

— Ты занимался этим раньше, Лэнс?

— Нн…ннн, — мычит Лэнс, качая головой.

— Ничего страшного, Лэнс, мы не будем спешить, — честно говорит Кит, не пытаясь казаться снисходительным, — Я позабочусь о тебе, — а Лэнс в этом совершенно не сомневается, — Я просто хочу для начала потрогать твою маленькую милую дырочку… подготовить ее для себя.

Лэнс проводит пальцами по входу и едва сдерживает очередной стон.

— Да… Затем я протолкну один палец в…

Лэнс делает то, что ему говорят, хныкая от того, как же ему сейчас хорошо. Он представляет, что это палец _Кита_ внутри него, что Кит рядом с ним, шепчет ему на ухо, — Черт, ты такой тесный. Я никогда не смогу войти в тебя, если ты будешь сжимать меня так сильно. Я должен добавить еще один палец, чтобы растянуть тебя.

— Кит, — задыхаясь, говорит Лэнс, и очередная волна удовольствия накрывает его. Он добавляет второй палец, скручивает их и толкает так глубоко, как бы это делал Кит… и задевает простату, дергается и кричит. Его ноги дрожат от того, что он уже на пределе, что чертовски сильно _хочет Кита…_

— Здесь, — выдыхает Кит, — Вот тут, да? Я добавлю еще один палец, и ты будешь готов ко мне. Боже, я могу целый день трахать тебя просто пальцами, и ты мог бы кончать только от этого, — Лэнс вставляет третий палец, поскуливая и дрожа, скручивает пальцы так, как делал бы это Кит, и снова касается этого места, — Но пока что я не хочу, чтобы ты кончал. Хочу, чтобы ты кончил от моего члена. — Тело Лэнса подбрасывает от удовольствия, и он жмется боком лица к подушке. Это единственное, что он может сделать для того, чтобы не потерять самообладание прямо здесь и сейчас, но он хочет. Хочет Кита внутри. Хочет быть хорошим для Кита и делать то, что ему говорят.

— Лэнс, — говорит Кит, — Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя.

Лэнс стонет и толкает пальцы глубже, представляя, что это Кит в него толкается, представляя, как полон он будет и как ахуенно он будет себя чувствовать, — Б-блять, — заикается он, потому что Кит _внутри_ него, потому что он так долго этого хотел. Кит тоже стонет, — Мне так приятно чувствовать тебя, детка, ты такой классный, — шепчет он, и Лэнс теряется: последние капли самообладания испаряются, и он кончает сильнее, чем когда-либо раньше, прогибается в спине, а руки цепляются за простынь, когда горячие капли касаются его живота.

Какое-то время ему кажется, что он словно под толщей воды: он не слышит ничего, кроме стука в ушах, и ждет, когда его дыхание выровняется.

Когда это происходит, реальность накрывает его. Он только что кончил, трогая себя, слушая голос, говорящий грязные фразочки по телефону. Нет, не просто голос — человек.

Это был лучший оргазм во всей его жизни.

— Вау, — говорит он.

— Ты хорошо справился, — говорит Кит, а Лэнс всхлипывает и краснеет, закрывая лицо рукой. Не то чтобы Кит его мог видеть.

— Мило, — хихикнув, говорит Кит, и Лэнс краснеет сильнее.

— Что?

— Звуки, что ты издаешь. Они милые.

Лэнс зарывается лицом в подушку. Несправедливо, что заученные реплики Кита действуют на него как-то магически и заставляют его лицо пылать. Эти слова привносят щепотку разочарования в испытываемую им эйфорию. Верно. Кит сказал это лишь потому, что ему заплатили за это. Да и из-за этого на его кредитке появится огромный долг, и он должен сбросить вызов как можно скорее, но почему-то… почему-то он хочет оставаться на линии как можно дольше. Может, это романтик в нем все время считал, что после первого раза с его обожаемой пассией они будут лежать в кровати и вести светские беседы. Может, все именно так и было.

Лэнс вспоминает, что он так ничего не ответил и уже открыл рот, чтобы выдать что-нибудь, как внезапно Кит прочищает горло, — Тебе нужно привести себя в порядок, — говорит он, — Ты же не хочешь проснуться с засохшей спермой по всему телу.

— Пожалуй, да, — отвечает он. Вот тебе и светская беседа. Он был придурком, думая, что секс по телефону именно так и работает, — Ну, тогда мне надо идти. Эм, спасибо… За… это.

И снова это хихиканье, — Ага, обращайся.

_Клик_.


	2. Глава 2

— … и еда была вся такая отвратительная, да я точно не собираюсь…

Они сидят в библиотеке. Губы Ханка двигаются, и сам он оживленно жестикулирует руками, но в голове у Лэнса, словно сломанная пластинка, играет совсем другой голос. Он кусает сендвич, но на вкус он сухой и пресный. Лэнс взбалтывает свой кофе и делает глоток, больше не чувствуя бодрствование после бессонных ночей с правой рукой и отстойными оргазмами.

— Аллооо? Земля вызывает Лэнса?

— А, — говорит Лэнс, возвращаясь в реальность, — Прости, чувак, отключился немного. Так что ты сказал?

— Лэнс, — Ханк поднимает бровь, — Что с тобой? Ты целый день молчал.

— Нет, я разговаривал!

— Да, но не так, как обычно, — подает голос Пидж, — Я знаю, что мы постоянно говорим тебе замолчать, но когда ты постоянно молчишь… Это заставляет нас волноваться.

Лэнс обижается. — Вы просто ужасны. Я в порядке! Ну… Я всегда _в порядке_, — говорит он, шевеля бровями.

Ханк сжимает губы, не ведясь на рассказы Лэнса, — Ты звонил ей?

— Кому?

— Той девушке, которую ты встретил недавно… О. Ладно, я понял, — Ханк похлопывает Лэнса по плечу в надежде утешить, — Чел, это нормально. Ну, у тебя не всегда будет получаться, но ты обязательно найдешь себе кого-нибудь. На ней свет клином не сошелся.

— Или, — говорит Пидж, — ты можешь сосредоточиться на промежуточных экзаменах, — она тычет в открытый, но отложенный и забытый учебник по химии.

— Да, ты права, — говорит Лэнс, притягивая книгу к себе и начиная листать страницы в надежде сосредоточиться.

Да что с того, что он позвонил в службу секса по телефону? И воспользовался их услугами. Это было один раз и больше не повторится. Он был слегка пьян и немного одинок, а теперь, когда все закончилось, он намеревался двигаться дальше.

Да, точно.

Если он думал, что он был одержим Наймой, то это было намного хуже. Стоит ему только подумать об этом голосе, как по его телу пробегают мурашки. Хуже всего то, что он даже не видел его лица, чтобы привязать его к имени. Кит был и будет всего лишь голосом из телефона. Для Лэнса это был лучший оргазм во всей его жизни, для Кита это была всего лишь работа. Кит, может, уже давным-давно забыл про Лэнса и движется вперед, развивается, пока Лэнс застрял, неспособный думать о чем-либо другом.

— Окей, все, — говорит Ханк и протягивает руку вперед, закрывая книгу Лэнса, — Ты должен сказать нам, что с тобой происходит.

Лэнс уже приготовил несколько отстойных извинений, но когда он смотрит в теплые, карие глаза, то сразу же сдается. Прежде чем он может остановить себя, он рассказывает ребятам вся историю. Он с удовольствием наблюдает, как глаза Ханка и Пидж смешно округляются.

Закончив, он ждет, когда кто-нибудь из них что-то скажет.

— Так, дай-ка мне кое-что прояснить, — говорит Ханк, — Она дала тебе неправильный номер?

— Ага.

— А оказалось, что это секс по телефону?

— Ага.

— И потом ты решил, что дрочка поможет твоему разбитому сердцу?

— Ну, можно и так сказать.

— А теперь ты заявляешь, что влюбился в своего оператора.

Лэнс выпускает долгий, очень долгий вздох. — Я знаю, Ханк. Моя жизнь просто пиздец… стой, _что_? — он напрягается, — Что ты там сказал про _влюбленность_?

— Ты сказал нам, что был влюблен в Найму спустя десять минут после знакомства с ней, — говорит Пидж, закатывая глаза, — Ты сказал, что она «та самая, единственная».

Лэнс краснеет. — Прекращай жить прошлым!

Пидж ухмыляется. — Так, а ты собираешься звонить этому Киту снова?

— Что? Нет. Да нееет, — Лэнс качает головой, — С этим покончено, и я собираюсь двигаться дальше.

— Ты уверен? То есть, прости за калабмур, но ты зациклен на нем, — говорит Ханк с усмешкой.

— Твои шутки вообще не помогают!

— Думаю, тебе надо позвонить ему снова, — говорит Пидж.

Лэнс моргает, не ожидавший, что из всех людей это скажет именно Пидж. — Че?

— Ну, если ты все равно не можешь спать из-за него, то почему бы и нет? Ты же знаешь, что хочешь этого. Не противься себе, это ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Просто позвони ему еще раз, доведи все до конца, а потом можешь двигаться дальше и больше никогда не звонить ему.

Лэнс моргает пару раз. По правде говоря, это не приходило ему в голову. То есть, приходило, конечно же, но он выталкивал эту идею куда-то на задворки сознания. Может, он просто надеялся, что ему кто-то скажет, разрешит совершить то, что кажется таким незаконным. — Ха, — выдает Лэнс, — Для того, кто совершенно не заинтересован в сексе, ты даешь довольно-таки хорошие советы.

Пидж пожимает плечами. — Слушай, что скажу. Я горжусь тем, что думаю своей головой, а не членом.

Лэнс хлопает ее по плечу. — Спасибо, подруга! Я пойду и сделаю это, — и начинает собирать сумки, воодушевившись.

Пидж стонет. — Ты не должен _говорить нам_, что собираешься заниматься сексом по телефону. Нам не нужно знать это.

Но он уже на полпути к двери.

— Повеселись! И не забудь об экзаменах, — кричит ему Ханк.

***

Не прошло и десяти минут, как Лэнс возвращается в комнату с телефоном в руке. В этот раз он специально набирает написанный Наймой неверный номер. Кит отвечает спустя несколько гудков.

— Ты разрушил мою жизнь, — обвиняет Лэнс.

— … Что?

Лэнс подавляет небольшую волну возбуждения внутри, когда снова слышит голос Кита. — Ты, — повторяет он, — сломал мне жизнь. Я даже кончить не могу. Я не мог заснуть. Я не мог сосредоточиться на учебе. Я завалю все экзамены, меня выпрут из колледжа, а еще я разочарую своих родителей, и тогда они разочаруются во мне, и я умру в полном одиночестве где-нибудь на улице.

Когда потом следует долгое молчание, Лэнс прижимает подушку к груди и жалеет о том, что из всех возможных способов, которыми можно начать разговор, он выбрал буквально худший. Но затем Кит снова начинает говорить, и такое ощущение, что он пытается подавить смех, и вот, Лэнс, кажется, тает. — Это комплимент или оскорбление?

— И то, и то, — честно отвечает он. А затем он понимает, что Кит его помнит, и его сердце бьется чуть быстрее.

— Так ты в колледже, — и из всех вещей Кит решает заострить внимание именно на этом.

— Да. Сколько тебе лет? Чел, я правда надеюсь, что тебе не за сорок. Это было бы немного жутко…

— Я тоже в колледже, — говорит Кит.

Лэнс вздыхает с облегчением. — Стоп, — чуть позже говорит он, — А как я узнаю, что это правда?

— Мы сейчас трахаемся?

— Нет.

— Тогда и я не вру. Я вообще не вру, исключая те моменты, когда я типа делаю вид, что мне нравятся некоторые фетиши, которые в реальной жизни я бы обходил стороной. У тебя есть еще вопросы? Тогда задавай. Я постараюсь ответить на то, что смогу.

Он уже задал парочку, так что не будет ничего страшного, если он задаст еще немного вопросов? Учитывая, что он больше не собирается звонить ему. — Кит — твое настоящее имя?

— Да, — говорит он, — Вообще я не хотел говорить тебе свое имя. Ну, здесь люди зовут меня иначе.

— Почему не хотел?

— Больше для анонимности.

— Ну да, логично. И, вероятно, называть свое имя — не лучшее решение, учитывая выбранную тобой работу. Я слышал, это самое непривлекательное имя в английском языке, — шутит он.

— Ты серьезно позвонил мне для того, чтобы посмеяться надо мной? — ворчит Кит.

— Ты не понял отсылку?

— Какую отсылку?

— Эм, Гриффины?

— Никогда не смотрел.

— Ты живешь в пещере?

— Я живу в своей общаге.

Все, Лэнс больше не может сдерживаться, и начинает смеяться.

— _Что?_

— Ты убьешь меня, Кит, — говорит Лэнс, — Ты же понимаешь, что я шучу, да? На самом деле это не такое уж и плохое имя. — конечно, Лэнсу ничего не помешало стонать это имя во время оргазма. К тому же, имя было привязано к столь прекрасному голосу. — И как тебя зовут здесь?

— Акира.

— О! Мне нравился этот фильм, — задумывается Лэнс. Кит подозрительно молчит. — Стой, не говори мне, что ты не смотрел _Акиру_. Разве ты не японец? — разве не странно не японцу брать японское имя? Пускай даже в качестве псевдонима для секса по телефону.

— Да, но это не значит, что все японцы смотрят аниме.

Лэнс вздрагивает. — Аргумент принят. Тогда_ что_ ты любишь смотреть?

На мгновение кажется, что Кит обдумывает свой ответ. — Документальные фильмы.

— Документальные фильмы? Типа какие?

— Эм… Операция «Лавина»?

— Это не документальный фильм.

— Хмм, — говорит удивленный Кит, — или документальный?

— Нееееет, — говорит Лэнс, — Стой. Не говорит мне, что ты один из тех, кто…

— Если подумать, — отвечает Кит, — то нет никаких вещественных доказательств того, что была совершена высадка на Луну…

— О боже, — бормочет Лэнс, — Не могу поверить, что разговариваю с конспирологом…

— Если это поможет твоему стояку, то на несколько минут я поверю в высадку на Луну.

Лэнс давится слюной, когда осознает, что сказал Кит, — Что?

— Ты же позвонил, чтобы заняться сексом, разве нет?

Это… одновременно было правдой и нет. Он действительно надеялся на секс. Но больше всего он наслаждался обычным общением, и это его удивляло. Вместо голоса в телефоне в сознании Лэнса Кит стал формироваться как настоящий человек.

— Да, — отвечает он, — Да.

— Да? Ты ждал этого, правда? — Кит без особых усилий возвращает свой сексуальный голос, который Лэнс ненавидит и восхищает, — Чем хочешь заняться сегодня, Лэнс?

Лэнс вздрагивает. — Аа, эм, об этом я не подумал, — признается он.

Кит смеется с хрипотцой. Медленно, но этот смех становится любимым звуком Лэнса. А потом голос понижается примерно на октаву. — Тогда ты будешь делать то, что я скажу тебе. Ты этого хочешь?

Лэнс уверен, что это сколько кокетливая фраза, столько и обычное разрешение. Но член в штанах дергается, и Лэнс всхлипывает. Видимо, его тело уже знает, чего он хочет, в то время как разум даже не успел понять всю ситуацию. — Ммхмхмм, — мычит он.

— Ты в кровати?

— Да.

— Хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы ты разделся и взял смазку.

В этот раз Лэнс не колеблется, и он настолько нетерпелив, что одежда практически слетает с него. Затем он ставит телефон на громкую связь и кладет его в стороне.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты растянул себя. Приготовил себя для моего члена.

Лэнс всхлипывает, прижимая скользкий палец ко входу. Его дырочка непроизвольно сжимается. Он представляет Кита и то, как тот ухмыляется, наблюдая за столь нетерпеливым ним. Он толкает палец внутрь, чувствует, как все сжимается вокруг него, и стонет.

— Хороший мальчик, — говорит Кит, и Лэнс удивлен тем, как быстро он настроился на эти два слова. Тело, словно по щелчку пальцев, реагирует, и он весь дрожит.

Он добавляет второй палец. Он медленно разводит их в стороны, привыкая к ощущениям. Представляет вместо своих пальцев пальцы Кита и думает о том, какие они. Ладони Кита, скорее всего, грубее его собственных, и только от одной мысли об этом он стонет. Тепло распространяется по всему тело, и пальцы на ногах сжимаются.

— Ты такой хороший мальчик, — говорит Кит, — Уже такой твердый, и только для меня.

Кит прав. Его член уже во всей готовности только от силы его воображения и нескольких слов похвалы. Он протягивает руку к своему члену, и именно в этот момент Кит говорит, — Лэнс, ты прикасаешься к члену?

— Я… Я собирался, — честно отвечает он.

— А я тебе разрешал?

_Ох блять_.

— Нет, — выдыхает Лэнс. Его член внезапно становится до боли твердым. Лэнс медленно убирает руку и сжимает простынь, дрожа.

— Ты помнишь, что я сказал тебе в прошлый раз? — он даже слышит ухмылку в голосе Кита, — Я сказал тебе, что ты можешь кончить только от пальцев. И ты сделаешь это. Кончишь просто от пальцев, и если меня устроит это, то я хорошенько вознагражу тебя.

Лэнс чувствует, что ему становится жарко. Ох черт, а Кит умеет простимулировать. Он проталкивает пальцы глубже, разводит ноги и двигает бедрами, пока, _Господи_, он не находит нужный угол. Рот открывается, а тело дергается, и он беспорядочно трется членом о простыни, _скуля_.

— Ох блять, — хрипло говорит Кит, — _Лэнс_.

— О боже, — Лэнс двигает пальцами, стараясь снова и снова задеть то самое место, — Я… Я собираюсь… — кое-как выговаривает он, а потом кончает, падая на мокрые простыни.

— Ты так хорошо справился, Лэнс, — говорит ему Кит, и от этих слов у Лэнса на душе теплеет. Тем временем, в нем все еще горит огонь какой-то неудовлетворенности. И он вспоминает, что сказал ему Кит раньше.

— Кит?

— Да?

— Ты сказал, — выдыхает Лэнс, — что если я хорошо справлюсь… то ты вознаградишь меня.

Кит громко сглатывает. — Да. Помню, — говорит он. — У тебя есть силы на еще один заход?

— Ага, — отвечает Лэнс, даже не колеблясь. Его голос дрожит от того, как же сильно он хочет повторения. По правде говоря, он не совсем уверен, что сможет выдержать еще один раз, но пропади он пропадом, если не попробует!

— Ты уверен?

— Пожалуйста, — с нотками отчаяния говорит он, — Пожалуйста, трахни меня.

Кит _стонет_, и Лэнс чувствует это всем своим телом. Он не уверен, что слышал такой звук от Кита раньше, и Лэнс чувствует, что где-то внутри он гордится собой.

— Я собираюсь, — быстро и с запыхавшись говорит Кит, — Я сейчас же выебу тебя, засуну в твою узкую дырку свой член и буду трахать тебя до тех пор, пока ты не начнешь кричать мое имя.

Лэнс сразу же снова проталкивает пальцы внутрь, и ему кажется, что он _горит_. Это все слишком. Он очень чувствительный, а каждое движение пальцами сродни языкам пламени, и он стонет, откидывая голову назад.

— Ты такой ахуенный, Лэнс, _блять_, — хрипло выдыхает Кит, и Лэнс вздрагивает. Кит _внутри_ него, идеально заполняющий его. Шепчет ему на ухо пошлости, хватает за бедра и толкается в него. Не предупредив, он переступает ту самую черту, и обильно кончает, крича имя Кита. Второй оргазм намного сильнее, он не может дышать и лежит весь выжатый. Его тело все еще дергает, и он вжимает лицо в подушку, судорожно вдыхая.

Он переворачивается на спину, в голове пульсирует и перед глазами все плывет. Проклятие. Он сделал это снова — занялся самым _невероятным_ сексом по телефону. Он еще не совсем пришел в себя, когда слышит, как на другом конце кто-то двигается, а потом Кит прерывистым голосом говорит: — Прости, Лэнс, надо идти.

— Подожди, — не думая, выдает Лэнс.

К его удивлению, Кит правда ждет. — Что такое? — его голос немного дрожит. Лэнс слишком устал для того, чтобы разбираться с этим.

— Я… я просто… — в голове у Лэнса мелькают сотни мыслей, и ни одна из них, кажется, не подходит. Вместо этого он говорит, — Спасибо.

— Да без проблем, — отвечает Кит, и в его голосе слышится улыбка, словно Лэнс только что сказал шутку. А потом он сбрасывает, как и всегда.

Лэнс закрывает лицо рукой. Прямо сейчас он должен радоваться и чуть ли не светиться от двух офигенных оргазмов, но вместо этого он чувствует только усталость и неудовлетворенность. И не сказать, что опыта не хватало — все было на высшем уровне. Тот первый раз, видимо, был только прощупыванием почвы. В Ките его зацепило все — от соблазнительного хриплого голоса до властного тона, словно он знает, что делает, заполняя все пробелы в неопытности Лэнса. Но его смущает то, насколько Кит во время секса отличается от того Кита, с которым он разговаривал до. И это же полный бред, что Кит, смотрящий видео про теории заговора, может быть тем самым Китом, который с легкостью становится доминантом.

И если он что-то знает наверняка, так это то, что Пидж ошиблась. Чем больше он общается с Китом, тем больше у него появляется вопросов. И он считает, что в этой ситуации есть только одно решение. Слишком сонный для того, чтобы думать о дальнейших последствиях, он сохраняет телефон Кита и, скомкав бумажку с идеальным почерком Наймы, бросает ее в мусорку.


	3. Chapter 3

— Знаешь, а я тебя на быстрый набор поставил, — хриплым голосом говорит Лэнс. Он стоит на кровати на четвереньках и массирует скользким дрожащим пальцем вход — именно так, как ему говорил Кит. Они созваниваются только две недели, но Лэнс уже научился сразу отзываться на инструкции и приказы Кита. А еще Лэнс, кажется, во время секса совершенно не может держать рот на замке.

— Я польщен, — медленно отвечает Кит. — Ммм, ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что у тебя вкусная задница?

— Хннгннн, — мычит Лэнс. — Пошлишь.

— Но это правда, — говорит Кит. — У тебя великолепная задница. Так бы и откусил немного.

— Что за черт, — скулит Лэнс, и его пальцы впиваются в ягодицы от внезапно нахлынувшей волны удовольствия. — Это не должно было звучать так горячо.

Кит смеется.

— А сейчас я проникну в твою тугую дырочку языком, — и Лэнс чувствует, как его дырочка дергается, и он тихо всхлипывает. — Я вылижу тебя изнутри. Блять, ты уже такой твердый.

Лэнс проталкивает палец и хнычет. Он толкается до тех пор, пока палец не входит по фалангу, а потом толкает им еще несколько раз, пытаясь достигнуть удовольствия.

— Я собираюсь тебя растянуть, — Лэнс немедленно добавляет еще один палец, и толкается ими до тех пор, пока не задевает простату. Он кричит, пока его тело сотрясает судорога.

— Тебе хорошо, да? — хриплым голосом говорит Кит.

— Ммм, — выдает Лэнс. Тепло распространяется по всему телу.

— Ты сейчас такой красивый, — добавляет Кит. — Твои ноги разведены, а дырочка ждет только меня. И ты очень твердый.

Член Лэнса дергается, а сам он прижимается бедрами к матрасу и чуть ли не кричит, когда трется членом о кровать. Он теряет чувство ритма, такта и самообладания, кое-как растягивая себя пальцами и потираясь о простынь. Удовольствие волной накрывает его, и он кричит, кончая.

Его тело легонько покалывает. А потом он вспоминает, что забыл ответить Киту, и говорит:

— Кажется, уже нет.

— Блять, Лэнс, — неуверенным голосом отвечает Кит.

— Ммм, трахнешь меня в следующий раз, — говорит Лэнс, переворачивая свое бескостное тело на спину. Он протягивает руку и пытается натянуть на себя простынь, но не находит ее и прекращает попытку. — Что собираешься делать вечером?

— Учиться, думаю, — рассеянно отвечает Кит.

— А я, — начинает Лэнс, переводя дыхание, — А я поужинаю с Ханком. Закажем что-нибудь. Не хочу ходить.

— Да?..

— Да. Мне еще надо позвонить ему, чтобы он заказал нам что-нибудь.

— Почему ты не закажешь еду сам?

— Потому что, — говорит Лэнс, будто объясняя какую-то супер сложную задачу школьнику, — Ханк у меня на быстром вызове. Мне набирать на девять цифр меньше.

— Тогда поставь ресторан на быстрый вызов.

Лэнс закатывает глаза. — Боже, Кит, я не могу поставить всех на быстрый набор. Во всяком случае, у меня еще семья с друзьями есть.

Кит на это не отвечает. Лэнс думает, что он чем-то занят. Он не знает, почему он постоянно пытается остаться на линии после того, как они закончат. Сколько раз он звонил Киту за последние две недели? Он знает, что у Кита есть и другие дела, но просто повесить трубку Лэнсу кажется неправильным. Кажется, будто он просто использует Кита для того, чтобы достичь своих целей.

А он его не использует. То есть, в какой-то степени да, он использует его, но еще ему нравится болтать с Китом. Правда. А вот нравится ли Киту общаться с Лэнсом — вопрос другой.

— Ладно, тогда оставляю тебя учиться, — радостно говорит Лэнс. — Спокойной ночи.

— Ага. Доброй ночи, — говорит Кит, и кажется, что он улыбается. Для Лэнса этого достаточно.

***

Как и ожидалось, секс просто потрясающий. Конечно, нельзя воплотить все свои желания в полной мере, когда твоего партнера нет рядом, но тогда в ход идет фантазия и изобретательность. Большую часть времени Кит шепчет ему пошлости и то, что он сделал бы с ним, а Лэнс использует свои пальцы, которые, в зависимости от ситуации, иногда представляются пальцами Кита, членом или языком. Черт, вот же сила воображения! И все же, скорее всего, они могли делать что-то большее. Как-то Кит спросил Лэнса, есть ли у него игрушки, и не стал как-то настаивать на их покупке, когда получил отрицательный ответ. Лэнс, по правде говоря, раньше-то и не особо экспериментировал, пока не засунул пальцы в задницу и не понял, что ему это очень даже нравится. Однако сейчас Лэнс, руководствуясь сильным любопытством, думает о возможной покупке одной из таких игрушек.

— Тебе правда не надо ничего покупать, — говорит Кит.

— Но я хочу, — уверенно отвечает Лэнс. — Ну правда, это отличная возможность получить новый опыт. И в воображаемом списке дел, которые мне надо выполнить перед смертью, я смогу поставить галочку перед пунктом «засунуть в задницу кусок пластика».

— Вау, только одна мысль об этом вызывает у меня стояк, — говорит Кит с долей сарказма, и Лэнс хихикает.

— Но сейчас уже поздно идти куда-то и покупать, — говорит он, кидая взгляд на часы. — Ну, знаешь, то есть, не то чтобы я не кончал от твоего члена… Мне нравится, когда ты дикий и грубый. — добавляет он.

Кит стонет.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как твои слова влияют на меня.

— Так давай продолжим, — ухмыляясь, говорит Лэнс.

— Подготовь себя, детка, — говорит Кит, и Лэнс весь дрожит, уже смирившийся с тем, что ему очень нравится, когда ему приказывают. — Тебе нужно оседлать меня. Мне откроется такой вид…

Лэнс поднимается на колени. Смазка лежит рядом, и он выдавливает немного на свои пальцы. Почувствовав себя чересчур смелым, он вставляет в себя сразу два пальца и кричит.

— Смотрю, ты куда-то торопишься, — запыхавшись, говорит Кит.

— Просто я очень хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, — говорит Лэнс, сильно краснея от того, как надорвался его голос в самом конце. Он проталкивает пальцы глубже, пытаясь прикрыть звуки стонами удовольствия.

— Боже, — хриплым голосом говорит Кит, а затем Лэнс слышит звуки трения об ткань. На секунду Лэнс замирает, думая, не показалось ли ему или все не так, как ему кажется. Кит продолжает. — Ты так хорошо выглядишь. Ты идеальный.

Лэнс хнычет, вставляя третий палец.

— Я собираюсь провести руками по всему твоему телу, — говорит Кит. — Я просто хочу дотронуться до всего, до чего смогу дотянуться. — Лэнс проводит свободной рукой по внутренней стороне бедра, и чувствует, как его ноги превращаются в бесформенную массу, когда он представляет внимательный взгляд Кита и его мучительно медленные движения руками. — Не мог дождаться, когда окажусь внутри тебя.

— Хннн, — стонет Лэнс, потому что, блять, это несправедливо! Если Кит и дальше продолжит так говорить, то его ноги точно откажут.

— _Блять_, — протяжно стонет Кит, и в этот раз Лэнс точно слышит звук расстегивающейся ширинки. Голос у Кита дрожит. — Ложись на спину.

Лэнс падает на спину, а его сердце бешено колотится. Он разводит ноги в стороны, показывая себя Киту.

— Я тебя трахну, — говорит Кит, и он голос у него запыхавшийся. Лэнс закрывает глаза и представляет себе Кита, обхватившего рукой его член. Кажется, он никогда не был _настолько_ возбужден.

— Внутри тебя так хорошо, ты такой… тугой, — пыхтит, стонет Кит, и да, он точно дрочит. Лэнс вставляет все пальцы сразу, и волна удовольствия, когда он попадает по простате, накрывает его. Он упирается пятками в матрас, выгибается дугой и кричит.

— Кит, пожалуйста, _блять_, — он трахает себя пальцами грубо и быстро, повторяя звуки, исходящие от Кита.

— _Лэнс_, — стонет Кит, и Лэнс почти стыдится того, насколько быстро он кончает, только услышав свое имя. Горячее семя проливается на его живот. Ему требуется какое-то время, чтобы прийти в себя, несколько мгновений на то, чтобы осознать — Кит _дрочит_.

Или, точнее, дрочил, потому что по ту сторону не слышится никакого движения.

— Тебе было хорошо? — спрашивает Кит. Голос у него такой, словно он сдерживается.

— Да, — все еще не отдышавшись, говорит Лэнс. Он не вытаскивает из себя пальцы, а наоборот снова начинает ими двигать. — _А-ах_, — он вертится, заваливаясь на бок. Черт, после того, как он кончил, он стал очень чувствительным.

— Лэнс, что ты делае… — сглатывает Кит.

— Ты еще не кончил, — говорит Лэнс, — А я хочу, чтобы ты кончил.

Говоря эти слова, он смутно понимает, что дальше все будет иначе. Этот момент особенный. Он разрушает основу их отношений, приближает их к черте, которую они пока что не пересекли. Рациональная часть его говорит: больше ни слова. Но часть, понимающая, что у Кита в руке член, утверждает обратное.

— Дело не во мне, — сдавленно стонет Кит, словно он прикусил ладонь.

— Но я хочу, чтобы ты тоже хорошо себя чувствовал.

На долгое мгновение повисает тишина.

— Лэнс, — наконец говорит Кит, — Тебе правда не нужно это делать.

— Я хочу, — повторяет Лэнс, и воздух стремительно покидает его легкие.

И Кит сдается.

— Блять, — говорит он, и он звучит сломано, _реально_ сломано. Он хрипит, задыхается, и Лэнс слышит, как под Китом скрипит матрас. Он правда дрочит. Лэнс практически не дышит, прислушиваясь к прерывистому дыханию Кита, чувствуя, как его тело _изнывает_ от желания. Он даже не думал, что он способен довести Кита до такого состояния. Он не знал, каково это — понимать, что Кит тоже этим наслаждается.

Он переворачивается на живот, толкается пальцами и стонет. Его тело трясет от того, как же хорошо он себя чувствует. Он трется о матрас, всхлипывает и дрожит каждый раз, когда пальцы касаются чувствительных стенок.

— Лэнс… — задыхается Кит, — Лэнс, так _приятно_ трогать тебя… — его голос торопливый и полный искренности. Лэнс утыкается в подушку и прикусывает ее, чтобы не стонать так сильно.

— Давай же, — умоляет Лэнс, — Сильнее. Хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь в меня.

— А-ах! — Кит сдавленно стонет, а потом Лэнс слышит _удар_. Он представляет, как Кит, кончая в кулак, откидывает голову назад и бьется затылком об стену, и Лэнсу достаточно этой картинки, чтобы кончить во второй раз. Его оргазм настолько сильный, что его подбрасывает, бедра сильно трясутся, но он остается сухим. Он размякает и вспоминает, как надо дышать.

— Блять, — запыхавшись, кое-как говорит Кит. Его голос такой слабый. Душа Лэнса отправляется в рай. Или в ад, в зависимости от того, как посмотреть.

— Вау, — говорит Лэнс. Он улыбается так сильно, что болят щеки, потому что Киту _нравится_ все это настолько, что он кончил с именем Лэнса на устах. На задворках разума всегда мелькала мысль, что Кит, возможно, просто слишком хороший актер. Теперь все начинает становиться на свои места.

— Да, — говорит Кит. — Вау.

— Так… — сглатывает Лэнс. Они точно должны поговорить о произошедшем. Черт возьми, Лэнсу очень хочется поговорить об этом. — Так вот… Это только что случилось.

Вау. Просто великолепно. Лэнс мастерски владеет английским. Кажется, ему стоит подумать о смене специальности.

— Да. Случилось, — отвечает Кит. У него взволнованный голос, словно Кит в панике. — Я… Вот черт. Мне надо идти.

А потом наступает тишина, потому что Кит сбрасывает вызов.


End file.
